monster_high_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Howleen Wolf
Howleen Wolf is a recurring character in Monster High. She is portrayed by China Anne McClain. Character Description Howleen is the annoying and rebellious younger sister of Clawdeen Wolf. Now a freshman at Monster High, Howleen is determined she and her best ghoulfriend Twyla become popular by the end of the school year. Early Life Howleen is the daughter of werewolves, Clawrk and Harriet Wolf. She is also the younger sister of Clawd and Clawdeen. Howleen lives in New Salem with her family and has started school at Monster High. Biography Chapter One: New Ghoul Howleen is a freshman at Monster High and walks into the school with her sister, Clawdeen Wolf, arguing with each other as Howleen reminds her sister that she has to be nice to her on her first day of school because their mother said so. Chapter Two: Love Bites Clawd tells Clawdeen that Howleen skipped school, and shown in a pawn shop with her best ghoulfriend Twyla, trying to sell an amulet stolen from Cleo de Nile. However, the pawn shop owner got suspicious and alerted the mayor, putting Howleen in jail and was later bailed out by Clawdeen. Later that night, Howleen revealed to her siblings that she stole the amulet because their parents are having money issues. Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating After talking with Draculaura about Howleen stealing one of Cleo's amulets, they realize that Cleo has a missing amulet from her locker and Clawdeen decides to confront Howleen. But she denies this and claims that she stole it from Cleo's house but Clawdeen remains suspicious of her sister. Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best TBA Chapter Five: Friday Night Bites TBA Chapter Six: Dead Tired TBA Chapter Seven: You're Undead to Me TBA Chapter Ten: The Party Never Dies TBA Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength:' Werewolves possess supernatural strength that makes them stronger. For example, Clawdeen Wolf ripped Draculaura's locker door off it's hinges. *'Super Speed:' Werewolves are very fast. Clawdeen was able to run out of Ramses de Nile's window before he could enter the room. *'Super Agility:' Werewolves possess superhuman agility. They have demonstrated that they can move incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Super Senses:' Werewolves have the extremely keen and heightened senses of smell, sight, taste, hearing, and touch inherent in all canines. Because they are supernatural and have powers that exceed their wolf counterparts, they can hear, see, and smell better than that of regular canines. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' Werewolves are able to make their eyes glow yellow when angry, but only for a short amount of time. Relationships |-|Twyla= |-|Clawdeen Wolf= |-|Clawd Wolf= Clawd Wolf is the older brother of Howleen. Clawd shares his sister Clawdeen's concern over Howleen's stealing and attempting to pawn Cleo amulet. In "Chapter Seven: You're Undead to Me", after Clawd's secret relationship with Draculaura was exposed by Spectra Vondergeist in the Gory Gazette, it was revealed that Howleen prefers Draculaura out of the rest of Clawd's girlfriends. |-|Cleo de Nile= Appearances Season One (06/10) *"Chapter One: New Ghoul" *"Chapter Two: Love Bites" *"Chapter Three: Dead Man Dating" *"Chapter Four: Zombie Knows Best" (mentioned) *"Chapter Five: Friday Night Bites" (mentioned) *"Chapter Six: Dead Tired" *"Chapter Seven: You're Undead to Me" *"Chapter Ten: The Party Never Dies" Notes *This version of Howleen Wolf has long, braided turquoise hair rather than short, orange hair. Gallery :Category:Images of Howleen Wolf Howleen_Wolf.jpg Howleen_Wolf_(Artwork).jpg Category:Characters Category:Monster High Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Werewolves Category:Villains Category:New Salem Residents Category:Former Students at Monster High Category:Students at Crescent Moon High Category:Season 1 Characters (Monster High) Category:Season 3 Characters (Monster High)